digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Dorumon (Digimon War of all Worlds)
Dorumon is the Digimon partner of Klaus Kozu. Dorumon is a mysterious, dark Digimon. If her tamer doubts himself, Dorumon will turn into Dodomon. Dorumon can fuse with Klaus, or warp Digivolve to become Dorugoramon. Attacks * Metal Cannon: Shoots one or more metal balls from her mouth. * Dash Metal: She dashes past her opponent, slicing them with metal claws. Other Forms The name "Dorumon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Dodomon Dodomon is the Fresh form of Dorumon. Dodomon is a beast Digimon covered in purple fur. She only appears when Klaus doubts himself. Her only attack is Little Iron Beads. Attacks * Little Iron Beads: Spits small iron beads from its mouth at an approaching opponent. Dorimon Dorimon is the In-Training form of Dorumon. Dorimon is another beast Digimon. Her only attack is Metal Drop. Attacks * Metal Drop: Spits an iron bead from mouth while charging at the opponent. Dorugamon Dorugamon is the Champion form of Dorumon. Dorugamon is a beast-dragon hybrid. She is the good form, unlike her other form DexDorugamon. Her strongest attack is Power Metal. Attacks * Power Metal: Fires metal orbs from its mouth. * Cannonball: Shoots a cannonball at her opponent. * Fighting Spirit: Dorugamon sends her inner spirit to attack. DoruGreymon DoruGreymon is Dorumon's Ultimate form. DoruGreymon is a powerful dragon Digimon with a love of fighting.. After Dorumon is done in this form, she is forced to return to Dorimon. DoruGreymon's strongest attack is Metal Meteor. Attacks * Metal Meteor: Fires a massive iron sphere more than ten times its own size, crushing the opponent in one hit. * Bloody Tower: Skewers the opponent before releasing them in the sky. * Cyclone Claw: DoruGreymon strikes with her claws, creating a cyclone. Dorugoramon Dorugoramon is Dorumon's Mega form. Like DoruGreymon, after this form, Dorumon is forced to turn back to Dorimon. Dorugoramon's strongest attack is Brave Metal. Dorugoramon is known to represent Klaus' hope for a better future. * Brave Metal: Puts its body and soul into a terrifying assault. * DORU Djinn: Releases a destructive shock wave. * Supreme Courage: Frees her soul, allowing any attacks to come towards her, and taking their energy into her own. * Shadow Wing: Atacks with her wings, sending the opponent to the Dark Area. * Shadows of the Ice Dragon (w/Kentaurosmon): Dorugoramon creates a dragon, which Kentaurosmon coats in ice. Allowing it to attack. DexDorugamon DexDorugamon is the other Champion form of Dorumon, only available after Dorumon dies. In the series, Dorumon died and was driven crazy, turning into DexDorugamon. His strongest attack is Metal Cast. Attacks * Metal Cast: Attacks using metal orbs that send you to the Dark Area. * Cannonball: Sends a cannonball to attack, destroying everyone it comes in contact with. * Darkness Fangs: DexDorugamon attacks by biting his opponent, eating their DigiCore. DexDoruGreymon DexDoruGreymon is Dorumon's other Ultimate form, only avaliable after death. DexDoruGreymon is a very strong Digimon with powerful attacks. Unlike the others, Dorumon stays in this form instead of reverting to In-Training. DexDoruGreymon's strongest attack is Bloody Cave. Attacks * Bloody Cave: Attacks the foe with the armoured spike on its head. * Metal Meteor: Summons a giant sphere of metal ten times its size and shoots at its foe. * Blood Bath: Bites his opponent, sending them to the Dark Area. DexDorugoramon DexDorugoramon is Dorumon's death Mega form. DexDorugoramon's strongest attack is Metal Impulse. DexDorugoramon is known to represent Klaus' constant despair while on the search for hope. * Metal Impulse: Sends his soul into the sky... gaining the power of the Dark Area. * DORU Djinn: Sends an even more powerful wave of destruction to slaughter his enemies. * Doru Destruction: Sends a whirlpool to suck everything into the Dark Area. * Darkness Wave: Sends a wave of power towards his enemies * Fallen Angel Mist (w/Lucemon): Lucemon and DexDorugoramon create a mist that shatters the soul. Dexmon Dexmon is Dorumon's second death Mega form. * Process "0": The first of a set of perpetually repeating processes which disassemble and reassemble the DigiCores of its opponents. * Process "F": The last of a set of perpetually repeating processes which disassemble and reassemble the DigiCores of its opponents. * Shattering Soul: Destroys everything in sight with one blink * Soul Release: Releases the souls of the Dark Area to attack. * Annihilation Soul (w/Lucemon Shadowlord Mode): Both create a wave of power, sending everything to the depths of the Dark Area.